In the agricultural industry, wide implements such as field cultivators and the like include a main frame and adjacent outrigger or wing frames that are hinged or pivotably coupled thereto. Each frame includes at least one hydraulic actuator for raising or lowering the respective frame for proper depth control of tools. Conventional depth control systems utilize parallel or series hydraulic control. With series-only control, it can be difficult to provide individual depth control of each frame section independently of the other frame sections. With parallel-only control, more hydraulic flow is often required for raising and lowering individual frame sections. Moreover, it can take longer to raise or lower the individual frame section with parallel-only flow.
In the present disclosure, a hydraulic depth control system is described and illustrated for providing individual depth control of each frame section independently of the other frame sections and raise or lower each frame section more quickly than conventional parallel-only control systems.